Various styles of drainage means as used in conjunction with building walls, and more particularly foundations, and specifically at the location of their footings, have long been available in the prior art. For example, as can be seen in the U. S. Pat. No. 3,850,193 to Guzzo, therein is disclosed an expansion joint and drain conduit for foundation walls. As can be noted, a conduit, formed basically as a channel member, but without any provided apertures, incorporates a vertical flange, in addition to a horizontal flange, to provide for its mounting against the formed wall, upon its footing. It is designed to provide clearance for receiving any drain off of moisture that enters into it, apparently through the drain holes as shown, as provided at the bottom of the concrete block course as disclosed constructed therein. It appears that the concrete slab forming the floor in the shown patent is arranged upon the aggregate located therebelow, and that the slab itself is not poured in conjunction with the location of the channel member as shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,722 to Smith, discloses the combination of a hollow footing stringer and foundation drain duct. The structure of this drain duct, as disclosed, is located generally at the exterior edge surface of the formed footing, and is designed incorporating a series of perforations, in order to allow for moisture to enter therein, and be drained away through the internal conduit formed of each duct.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,765 to Healy, discloses another variation upon a subterranean wall drain. As can be noted, the structure of this device is rather unique in that it includes a tubular pipe, having an integral and intended vertically extending sheet, which is formed having a series of spacers or core means arranged throughout its extent, to rigidify the structure of the device. As noted, there are various channels arranged between the various corrugations or plaits for the vertical portion of the channel, so that moisture can drain down therethrough and enter into a drainage pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,362 to Daimler, shows a vertical drainage system, but once again, the drainage means includes a series of filter layers or web means, arranged along the exterior surface of the masonry wall, and having a proximity with its lower end a drain pipe, as shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,467 to Beck, discloses a baseboard drainage system. This device is rather complex of structure, as can be noted, and it appears to provide a drainage system incorporating a series of drain members, for disposition above the floor slab, and for eliminating any draining moisture, via its shown hose, for dispensing into a floor drain. But it does disclose and incorporates a generally L-shaped sheet metal member, incorporating a base flange and an upstanding leg flange, and having an orifice means therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,800 to Molick, shows a foundation aquaduct and expansion joint. This device, as can be noted, again is formed as a U-shaped duct, and is arranged adjacent the foundation wall, intermediate the floor, and having its drain off tube, for removal of any moisture for elimination through the drain tile, as noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,443 to Beechen, discloses another type of seepage control device. This device is designed for resting upon the interior of the footing, at the corner of the shown poured concrete floor, and is useful for preventing seepage through the wall from onto the floor, directing any moisture to be discharged through the various channels, and to the water permeable gravel bed, as disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,064 to Parezo, shows another form of water proofing system. In this particular instance, it does include a shaped channel member 10, generally formed of a polymer, and which is rested upon the floor, against the interior of the adjacent wall, and under the wall studding members. It is designed to take the moisture that seeps through the building wall, that may enter through the formed weep holes, and drain off that moisture through the drainage system as can be noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,308 to Svensson, discloses a form of lintel, but the structure of this device is intended for supporting arches, or other wall means, arranged above the doors, windows, or other openings of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,722 to Bevelacqua, shows an improved drainage system for basements. The structure of this device apparently incorporates means, such as the bridge plates, as noted, that rest upon the drain tile, for supporting the proximate end of the poured basement floor, and for use for draining away moisture, and to prevent its seepage into the building. A tile incorporates a series of drain openings for allowing moisture to seep therein, and for discharge.
Another patent to Bevilacqua, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,866, shows another form of foundation and wall drainage system.
Finally, the patent to Hawkings, U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,758, discloses a shield device, for use with electrical cable, but is revealed herein primarily because it discloses weakened lines provided upon its length to furnish it with frangible locations.